Red Velvet
by GrimGrave
Summary: Even more RWBY. Based on "Red Velvet Cake" and written because of popular demand. Ruby and Velvet are keeping their relationship a secret from everyone. Rated M for occasional adult themes, NotSafeForWork.
1. Prologue

**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth. This work of fiction is non-profitable.**

 _My RWBY poll is still up for anyone who's interested. I'll keep it up for the weekend as well before taking it down._

 _Anyway, here's a story brought to you by popular demand!_

 _ **Red Velvet**_

 _Prologue – Fateful Encounter_

" _WHAT?! You all've got plans?!"_

 _The brawler of Team RWBY smiled apologetically. "Sorry Ruby, but I barely get to hang out with my other friends, so I kinda want to take the chance today. Heck, I haven't even seen them since we first enrolled here at Beacon!"_

" _There's a new book that came out today by my favourite author, so I'm heading to Tukson's Book Trade to get it," Blake replied._

" _And I have sparring practices to attend, and then I'm off shopping," Weiss said. "I suppose you will have to find someone else to entertain you for today."_

 _It's funny, sometimes; you have an idea so great, so much fun, and you want to share it with all your friends, but something shows up to ruin it. Then again, shopping, hanging out with other friends, or a simple book might be more fun or at least preferred than whatever you may have come up with._

 _At the very least, that's how the young redhead tried to tell herself as she wandered around aimlessly around Beacon Academy. It was one of the rare times the students had a day off, and ever since last night Ruby had worked diligently to come up with various activities for her team to do on such a great day._

 _Sulking, Ruby had tried to enjoy the day as best as she could, but it seemed pointless if her team wasn't with her – she wanted to enjoy this_ _ **with**_ _them, after all._

 _However, in retrospect, she was glad that things had turned out the way they did that day, now months ago._

" _Ruby! Hello!" The redhead had turned, curious to whom the familiar voice belonged to, and just like that her sour mood vanished and the young girl waved back with joy._

" _Hey Velvet!" Ruby eagerly jogged over to the bunny-faunus. "Watcha doin´?"_

 _The brunette smiled warmly at her underclassman. If the redhead had known the reason for that smile back then, she would have never believed it. Looking back on it now, however, it was clear as day. "Oh, you know. Working on my photography, as always," Velvet replied with that beautiful accent of hers._

" _Huh, that's great!" Ruby commented. "Say, where's the rest of your team?"_

 _Long ears drooped. "They had other plans, I'm afraid. I kind of wanted to spend today as a team, but Coco said there was a new clothing store opening today, Fox just wandered off and Yatsu said something about meeting some old friends…So, here I am!"_

 _The team-leader rolled her eyes. "Yeah, tell me about it. Weiss wanted to go shopping, Yang went to see her friends, and Blake—"_

" _Wanted to read a new book?" the brunette finished and smiled knowingly. They shared a giggle._

" _Yep!" Ruby nodded. "That's Blake for ya… So, taking pictures, huh? May I see?"_

 _Velvet beamed at that. She must've been happy to share her hobby with someone, Ruby thought at the time. It wouldn't be until much, much later that she'd come to understand the true fascination with taking pictures. "Yes, of course! Here you go!"_

 _Scrolling through the pictures, the redhead smiled nervously at her friend. The pictures themselves were of good quality, but the images that was captured was not quite what she had expected, seeing how it only were of people's backs or hips—_

 _Something clicked inside her mind. "Oh my gosh! You like weapons too?!"_

 _Bunny-ears quipped, a small smile curving the upperclassman's lips. "Y-Yes, I do…"_

" _That's awesome!" Ruby exclaimed. "It's like meeting new people, right?! But even better! I mean, I'm happy with my own, but I love to see what kind of weapons other people wield, you know?!"_

" _So I've heard," Velvet said and giggled. "I actually have one of you and… Crescent Rose, was it? Scroll back a few pictures."_

" _Really?" Scrolling past picture by picture, silver eyes eventually found themselves staring at a picture of the leader of Team RWBY standing rather triumphantly in a forest, her self-made weapon in hand and fully evolved in its scythe-mode glory. "Huh, neat! Say, Velvet? Would you like to hang out today? I would love to talk about weapons with you, if you don't mind? I'm kind of a dork when it comes to these things…"_

 _The Faunus girl smiled, long ears fluttering. "I would love to, Ruby."_

 **/././././**

Looking back on it now, it was funny how things had changed since then. Not that Ruby minded it.

Especially when she curled up against Velvet's soft form and almost falling back asleep again. Alas, she couldn't afford to; it was 06:32 already.

"Velvet?" Ruby whispered. "You should hurry back to your dorm."

The older girl groaned. "…Few more minutes…"

The redhead let out a quiet giggle. "Few more minutes it is, then."


	2. Chapter 1

**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth. This work of fiction is non-profitable.**

 _ **Red Velvet**_

 _Chapter 1 – Hand-in-hand_

 _That day off may not have worked out the way Velvet and Ruby had initially wanted but, as a blessing in disguise, they had strengthened their friendship with each other._

 _While the Faunus girl had had some trouble keeping up with the conversation about weapons, her knowledge had earned Ruby's attention and trust. The two had talked over a soda or two (no coffee or tea for young Miss Rose, thank you!) before moving on to walking around the academy._

 _It had been…refreshing. It was always fun spending time with Yang, Blake, and Weiss, but it was almost like a routine, something to be expected and was linear. So to hang out with someone else like Velvet was a breath of fresh wind, and the redhead was certain that was the case with the brunette as well._

 _Which was why they kept meeting each other after that day; be it at the dining hall, hallways, library, and eventually after the last class for the day and at the early evenings when the sun kissed the horizon. Whenever they had time to spare, the girls would meet up and simply talk._

" _You know, Ruby," Velvet said one day. "I really like hanging out with you. At first, I didn't know how to approach you…Had I known how easy it was, maybe I would've done this sooner…"_

 _The young leader beamed. Was this what Yang had meant when they first arrived at Beacon Academy, making new friends and all that? "Well, you're the shy type, Velvet, and you're in second year. It's hard enough as it is to approach people in the same grade." She smiled at the Faunus. "But I'm glad we met like we did. No-one else likes to talk about weapons like we do, not even Blake!"_

 _The brunette arched an eyebrow, puzzled. "Why Blake specifically?"_

" _I mean, she reads so many books, I would assume she would have a few book about weapons or something, right?"_

 _Velvet giggled, long ears wiggling. "That's a bit far-fetched, don't you think?"_

 _The younger girl laughed. "Perhaps."_

 _ **/././././**_

"Are you sure you should follow me back? Your team might wake up while you're gone…"

The older girl smiled at the redhead and nodded. "Coco is the early riser of my team, and she won't be up for another hour. I'll accompany you to your dorm."

"Thank you." Fingers interlocked, Ruby gave her lover a gentle squeeze. It was barely any light outside as they crossed the long hallways and into the second building where the first-years had their dorms. They walked in silence, their shy glances speaking thousand words alone: words of admiration and affection, layered with trust and confidence.

Which was why they had to be quiet at all times; this was **their** secret and neither wished for anyone to know just yet.

Until the time was right, they would appear as nothing more than friends in the eyes of their teammates.

After what felt like hours, they had reached the building and soon enough found themselves outside Team RWBY's room.

The redhead glanced up at the bunny-girl. "Thanks for seeing me back, Velvet." She playfully smiled. "Although it's way past curfew. If this was back home, my dad would be standing outside, furious."

Velvet shifted, uncomfortable. "You're the one who insists on staying a little longer…"

A small grin curved Ruby's lips. "And you don't?" Seeing her lover blush, the girl snickered and hugged her. "I'm just teasing you."

The older girl relaxed and returned the embrace. "I know."

They stood there for a while longer, cherishing the shared warmth, the silence, the moment when they merely stood there as if time had stopped.

All good things must come to an end, however, and the two stepped back, holding hands. "I'll see you at breakfast, Ruby."

"Yeah…" The younger girl paused. "Hey, Velvet?"

"Yes?" Lips met another pair and for a quick moment the brunette stiffened, only to relax once more, reciprocating the action what for could've been ten minutes or an hour – both were lost in the moment until they finally stepped back again, eyes barely open.

"At breakfast. When no-one else is watching."

The young team-leader nodded and hesitantly began to walk over to her door, grabbing her scroll to unlock it, and peeking over her shoulder. Velvet was leaving, but not before turning around, meeting her lover's eyes, and waving back with a bright smile.

Waving back, the redhead quietly opened the door and slipped inside. Her team was still asleep. Good.

Releasing the breath she wasn't aware she was holding, the girl leaned back against the door and slid down to the floor, smiling.


	3. Chapter 2

**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth. This work of fiction is non-profitable.**

 _ **Red Velvet**_

 _Chapter 2 – Ride the Rabbit_

" _Thank you for inviting me over, Ruby!" The older girl said as she stepped away from their embrace. The younger girl smiled shyly and stepped aside, allowing her to enter._

" _I'm just glad you could make it," Ruby replied. "It's good to see you again."_

" _Likewise. Between the missions and classes, I can't seem to find the time to hang out with you…"_

" _I-It's alright! I mean, I'm in the same situation, so… Well, at least we got today for ourselves!"_

 _The older girl giggled. "Yes, that's right."_

 _A month had passed. With another day off from the dreadful academic servitudes, the rest of team RWBY had been surprised to learn that their leader had other plans and was_ _ **not**_ _going to bother them about it._

 _Slightly grateful but feeling equally disappointed, they were left to do whatever they want which luckily left Ruby alone to use their room. Moving one of their desks to the middle of the room, the table was set with milk, cookies (Ruby approved!) and magazines about weaponry, ready to be read once Velvet had shown each and every picture she had taken._

" _Ooh! Look at that! She has a Flame Sword!" the redhead squealed. "And that guy has a staff! Oooh, I bet it'll turn into a lance! Or wait, wait, it actually splits into dual handguns, right?!"_

 _The brunette softly laughed at the younger girl's antics. "I wouldn't know, I'm afraid." Resting her upper arm against the table and her head against her hand, the Faunus girl simply watched her underclassman with a smile as she scrolled through the numerous photographs._

 _It was rather surreal to her how close they had become; they had barely spoken to each other since they first met and now they were what could be classified as best friends._

 _Best friends. Velvet liked that._

 _She liked Ruby very much._

… _As a friend. Yes, that was it._

 **/././././**

Recess. It was between first and second period. Teachers were getting ready and students mingled where they pleased, passing the time before the next class.

So preoccupied were they that no-one would notice when Velvet sneaked away towards the toilets, followed by Ruby a minute later. Their teammates were off doing their own things anyway, so they wouldn't go look for them and as long as they didn't take too long, their teachers wouldn't either.

Breaths being held. Hearts beating frantically.

Gentle fingers burying in each other's hairs. Stifled moans that rumbled in their throats as they kissed.

The young leader clung to her upperclassman as she settled on the brunette's lap, pulling her closer. Their tongues danced in perfect unison, a heated oral tango, and the Faunus hugged her lover tighter, as if she'd disappear if she didn't hold on to the redhead enough. Perhaps it was the animal in her that made her like this, but Velvet could be… _possessive_ at time, like a male animal keeping others away from its mate.

The thought of the shy, quiet Velvet being desirous like this had the redhead's girl fluttering and her…well, her body certainly reacted strongly to that idea.

They kissed like lovers without restraint, a sharp contrast to how they usually where, alone or otherwise. The redhead shifted in her seat, grinding against Velvet's thigh, creating sweet friction—

The brunette gasped and gently pushed Ruby away. "R-Ruby! This isn't the time or place for…y-you know…"

The team leader hung her head in slight shame. "S-Sorry…"

"Honestly…You're too quick to get into the mood…" the brunette mildly scolded.

"Sorry…"

Velvet's heart skipped a beat and she pulled Ruby back in for a tender hug. "Don't be. We just can't start something we can't finish."

Silver eyes suddenly beamed. "So…If we were somewhere else…Like, one of our rooms…when we had more than enough time on our hands… could we—"

A gentle tap on her forehead silenced her. "Honestly, the way your mind works frightens me sometimes…"

The redhead playfully smiled. "Sorry about it."

Seeing her lover behaving like this, while troublesome, was rather endearing as well. The brunette couldn't help but giggling and ruffle dark-red locks. "You dummy."


	4. Chapter 3

**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth. This work of fiction is non-profitable.**

 _Feedback is greatly appreciated. If you liked this, be sure to leave a comment. It makes my day. Thank you._

 _ **Red Velvet**_

 _Chapter 3 – Close Call_

" _This is fraud!" Ruby shouted. "There's no way you're almost as good as Yang! We're totally even now!"_

 _Velvet's milky-white cheeks were flushed hot with crimson, her long ears wiggling happily. She hadn't been much for video-games but with Ruby having talked her into it, they were both surprised to find out that the Faunus had a hidden talent for fighting games. There was no small amount of pride swelling inside her chest._

" _B-Beginner's luck, I feel…" Velvet replied, smiling. Her friend was clearly upset, but the smaller girl was obviously happy for her as well._

" _Beginner's luck?! This is your ninth victory already!" The redhead eyed her friend cautiously. "You, Velvet Scarlatina, are a worthy adversary. But victory shall be mine!"_

" _You said that the last game…and the game before that…"_

" _Laugh will you can, because now I will use my secret weapon – victory is assured!" Ruby hunched over, controller in hand, and grinned. "Let's begin."_

 _The match started and as predicted, Velvet had the advantage from the start…until something bumped into her side and caused her to lose focus for a moment. Hazel eyes glanced over to see the smirking redhead scoot back over and bump her hip into the brunette's—_

" _ **That's**_ _your secret weapon?" The Faunus-girl couldn't help but laugh. "That's cheating!"_

" _It's not cheating if it's working!" She bumped into her again, unaffected. "This victory shall be mine!"_

" _T-Two can play that game!" the brunette exclaimed and immediately poked around the younger girl's midsection—_

" _V-Velvet!" Ruby laughed and scooted away. "That tickles! No fair!"_

" _You're one to talk," the hazel-haired girl replied and giggled. "Besides, it's working, so it's not cheating either."_

 _The younger girl was laughing uncontrollably by now as Velvet poked and prodded her midsection, even as Ruby attempted to crawl away. "O-Okay! I yield, I yield!"_

 _The bunny-girl smiled. "Oh no, I'm not done with you yet."_

 _Controllers now forgotten on the floor, Velvet straddled her underclassman and mercilessly tickled her under her arms, enjoying watching the redhead squirm and the sound of her laughter; such a genuine and wonderful sound._

 **/././././**

"You've gotten even better! No fair!" Ruby cried. She hung her head in defeat as her lover cheered victoriously for herself for the tenth victory in a row. "Definitely not fair…"

Velvet turned to her, concerned. "Please don't be mad! I'll…I'll make it up to you."

The redhead turned to look at her, curious. "And how, Velvet, will you make it up to me—"

The young leader was pulled in as the bunny-girl claimed her lips and gently stroked the redhead's back. Relaxing, Ruby found herself burying her fingers in hazel locks, reciprocating the kisses earnestly.

After what felt like a small eternity, the girls pulled away from each other and breathing in the oxygen they suddenly found themselves needing. Eyes half-closed and breathing heavy, they shared a smile and giggled.

"I like this kind of consolation prize," Ruby stated. "It kinda makes me feel like a winner, to be honest."

"Oh, really? A-As long as I'm the one giving you the consolation prize, you can have a-as many as you like…"

Ruby laughed and gave her lover a quick peck on the cheek. "You're terrible at flirting, I'll have you know."

"Looks like someone just lost their right for more consolation," Velvet replied and crossed her arms, feigning to be upset. The redhead immediately nuzzled up against her—

The sudden click of the lock was their own warning before the door almost flung open, revealing a certain golden-haired brawler, and she stepped inside with a yang.

"Heeelllooooooo~!" the fighter singsonged. "Missed me, sis?" Lilac eyes immediately scanned the room before eventually meeting with Velvet's hazel ones. "Oh, hey Velvet! Fancy seeing you here."

"Uh…Hi, Yang…" the brunette meekly replied.

"Y-Yang! What a surprise! What are you doing here; I thought you and Blake had plans for today?"

"We do," the blonde stated plainly and crossed the room over to the desks. "But I forgot my wallet so I swung by to get it, I'll be out of your hair before you know it…Oh, there it is!" She turned back around and headed to the door. "I didn't know you two hung out together."

"Oh, you know, trying to make new friends, like you told me," Ruby replied. It was painfully clear to Velvet that she was nervous. "So, yeah, here we are."

"Huh, no foolin'!" Yang exclaimed. "Well, I'm off. Have fun you two!" She stopped at the doorway. "Oh, and Velvet? My sis is a sore loser, so just whack her on the noggin if she's giving you sass! Later!"

As soon as the door closed, the pair let out a deep sigh of relief. "That was too close…" Velvet commented.

"Yeah…" Ruby replied. She grinned and glanced up at her upperclassman. "So… about that second consolation prize—"

A firm-yet-gentle blow struck the redhead's forehead and she reeled back, rubbing the now sore spot. "Ow! Velvet' not you too!"

The Faunus merely laughed.


	5. Chapter 4

**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth. This work of fiction is non-profitable.**

 _Feedback is greatly appreciated. If you liked this, be sure to leave a comment. It makes my day. Thank you._

 _Also, I_ _ **totally did not**_ _watch RWBY Chibi season 2 episode 3 recently. Nope._

 _ **Red Velvet**_

 _Chapter 4 – Velvet: Innocence and Bawdiness_

 _Months passed. Friendship grew stronger. Ruby and Velvet were almost inseparable by now; an outsider would likely come to think they were teammates from the way they hung out together around town._

 _They did almost everything together; talked over a cup of coffee (or in Ruby's case, hot chocolate), visited the weapon shop, or simply went for a walk around Beacon Academy. No matter what they did, Velvet found it enjoyable and fun, and wouldn't want to change it for the world._

 _Ruby wasn't perhaps the sharpest tool in the shed but she made up for it with creative playfulness, a charming personality…and she was cute as well – not that it mattered since they were friends and all! – but it was…noteworthy._

 _She enjoyed being around her team, that wasn't the case at all; Ruby merely was a breath of fresh air, she could do things that she couldn't do with the rest of team CFVY (honestly, Coco playing games and Fox discussing weaponry was a silly thought) and it was just fun to have a new friend to talk to!_

 _The feeling was mutual, too. "You know, Velvet," Ruby once said. "I'm glad that we got to know each other like we did. I kind of got used to the idea of only hanging out with Yang and the others…That I didn't need to make more friends, you know?" She smiled, and the Faunus swore her heart suddenly skipped a happy little beat. "I'm so glad we're friends, Velvet!"_

" _Me too." And she meant it. "…Would you consider us best friends, Ruby? Because…well, I want to. I really like being with you."_

 _The redhead looked up at her, seemingly puzzled before her expression softened, relaxing the older girl. "Yes. Definitely! I got to tell you, it feels nice to have one; Weiss didn't seem to want—"_

 _Long ears perked up. "Weiss? Your teammate?"_

 _Ruby nodded. "It's not that we don't get along, but… I dunno, she doesn't seem to want to be more than friends and teammates."_

 _A sudden spike of jealousy made the Faunus scowl but she quickly shook it off. "I guess it's her loss then."_

 _Ruby giggled. "I suppose so. I've got_ _ **you**_ _now, bestie!"_

 _The smile that tugged Velvet's lips lasted for the rest of the evening._

 **/././././**

Afternoon. Windows closed, curtains blocking the light. Teammates gone for the day and not coming back until evening.

Game controls forgotten on the floor besides a trail of clothes leading up to the bottom bed – home for discarded damp underwear – and hanging on the edge of the upper bed.

Five hours alone, weeks of sexual urges bottled up.

Ruby and her. One bed, hanging by the ceiling, rocking slightly in rhythm to the brunette's thrusts.

It wasn't always they had opportunities like this, so whenever one was presented, they took advantage of it and did nothing but screwing like…well, you guess it. Turns out the shy bunny-faunus let her instincts guide her, and it proved to make her seem like quite the professional.

The redhead writhed and bucked beneath her. One hand holding onto the bed as it swayed, her other grasping the upperclassman, fingertips digging into pale skin and drawing blood.

"How do you like it, huh?" Was that possessive, husky voice really hers? Velvet didn't know what compelled her to be so…dominant. Was it the animal in her? She had kissed Ruby, a trail of saliva bridging their lips, as she thrust two fingers into wet heat up to the second knuckle. "Feel good? You like that?"

The redhead was a bubbling mess beneath her; the team-leader's body glistened with sweat, half-lidden silver eyes barely able to keep eye-contact with Velvet's hazel ones, and small perky breasts rising and falling with each breath. Her inner walls clenched around the Faunus' fingers, desperate to milk out as much pleasure as possible. Dark red locks were matted and stuck to the young leader's face, her breathing deep and ragged.

Velvet leant down, stealing another deep kiss before she moved over to Ruby's ear, nibbling her earlobe and earning a strangled mewl as the redhead bucked and squirmed, and clung to her. The feeling of their hot, sweaty bodies always drove the otherwise chaste and timid bunny-faunus over the edge, much more so when they hadn't been able to do it for a while.

Knowing that, Ruby was selfless; she extended her right leg between Velvet's, brushing against her sweetspot and the older girl took the hint, grinding against Ruby's leg and creating sweet friction.

Four hours and fifty-four minutes left before anyone would come back. As the bed rocked against the wall and the girls reaching the edge of pleasure for the umpteenth time, they would make sure they were well sated until the next time.

* * *

 _A/N: I shamelessly stole Velvet's lines and turned them into something naughty. I'm not apologizing._


	6. Chapter 5

**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth. This work of fiction is non-profitable.**

 _Feedback is greatly appreciated. If you liked this, be sure to leave a comment. It makes my day. Thank you._

 _ **Red Velvet**_

 _Chapter 5 – Jealousy_

 _Velvet had never experienced envy before; she was used to let the dice roll where they may and accepting the outcome of nearly every situation and leaving it at that. Her friendship with Ruby had introduced her to many things, good_ _ **and**_ _bad, and the day Jealousy reared its ugly head was one she would never forget._

 _The Faunus was out wither team-leader, a girl of fashion named Coco, for once as they strolled through the bustling city, eyeing clothes when she had caught sight of them._

 _Team RWBY. They were sitting outside a café, chatting and seemingly enjoying themselves. But what garnered Velvet's attention was_ _ **her.**_

 _Weiss Schnee. The Schnee Dust Company heiress and one of Ruby's teammates. The girl who didn't want to be Ruby's friend was sitting next to her, smiling and happily chatting as if they were indeed best friends._

 _The brunette's stomach flip-flopped anxiously. Her heart tightened beneath her breast and she couldn't look away. The urge to say something, anything, rose and she could barely contain it. It wasn't her business whom Ruby befriended…_

… _So why did it hurt so much to see her with Weiss? They were friends, just like she and Ruby._

 _Just friends._

 **/././././**

"Something is on your mind."

Velvet looked up, meeting silver pools. "Huh?"

"I've only seen you this down twice, and it was for the same reason both those times," Ruby explained. She sat down next to the brunette on the latter's bed. "Talk to me."

Long ears drooped and Velvet' averted her gaze. "It's silly. I shouldn't be feeling like this, but—"

"But you don't like Weiss." The way she had said it sounded accusing.

"It's not that I don't like her…It's just that she doesn't know what she's missing and is too quick to dismiss you…And yet she's on your team. She gets to be near you and…"

She was silenced by the redhead's hand interlocking with hers and giving it a gentle squeeze. "It is silly. Weiss is just a friend, despite how she acts. Trust me, she has her good sides, and while I at one point wanted her and me to be BFFs, I _love you_ , Velvet. You know me in ways she never could."

Long ears perked up and the Faunus met her girlfriend's eyes, smiling. "…I'm glad you're reminding me of that."

"I'll remind you as much as I need to," Ruby replied and laughed. "I mean, you know me better than Blake and Weiss combined! Not more than Yang though – she's my sister after all." She paused for a moment, a sly smile curving her lips. "Well, you do know _some_ things about me that Yang doesn't~"

A slight blush crept up on the brunette's cheeks. "Y-Yes… That's true…"

"Not even Yang knows that I'm not a…well, virgin…"

Velvet's heart nearly jumped out of her chest. "N-No, I guess not…"

"Or that I like it when you talk dirty."

The older girl's face was burning hot. "No…"

"Or that we did it on her bed last week—"

"Okay!" Velvet shouted. "I g-get it! I shouldn't be jealous so please stop talking!" She sighed, forcing herself to calm down. "You're wearing me out, I'll have you know…"

Her girlfriend kissed her on the cheek. "It's fun to tease you, I'm afraid. But don't feel bad about being jealous, Velvet; the reason behind it is sweet since you love me."

Well, when she put it like that…

Velvet managed a smile and kissed the girl, long ears wiggling happily. Jealousy would always be there, but at least so would Ruby, ready to remind the Faunus that there never was a reason to.


	7. Chapter 6

**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth. This work of fiction is non-profitable.**

 _Feedback is greatly appreciated. If you liked this, be sure to leave a comment. It makes my day. Thank you._

 _ **Red Velvet**_

 _Chapter 6 – I'm Here_

" _Hey, Velvet?"_

 _The brunette turned towards the redhead. "Yes, Ruby?"_

" _I want you to know that I'm glad we are friends," she began. The younger girl was clearly nervous, judging by her body-language. "I really value it, you know. I'm still surprised at how well we got along at the beginning, but I'm glad that we ended up meeting like we did."_

 _It warmed Velvet's heart, hearing that. "I'm glad to hear that, Ruby, and you should know that I feel much the same way. But what brought this up, if I may ask?"_

 _The smaller girl smiled. "Oh you know…I've just been thinking a lot lately. I felt that I needed to say it, even if you already know."_

 _The Faunus giggled. "Fair enough. I'm happy to hear it. I value our friendship as well; and I for one won't let it go. I'll be here for you, Ruby."_

 _And she meant it. This girl was important to her and there was no way she would ever lose this bond they had, or ever take it for granted._

 _Ruby beamed and suddenly embraced the older girl. "And I'll be here for you too, bestie!"_

 _Initial shock gone, Velvet returned the hug. The smaller girl was so cute…and she smelled nice._

 _Not that she smelled her because she wanted to! Ruby was shorter so her dark-red locks were basically pressed against Velvet's nose. Yes, that was it._

 **/././././**

Panic. Fear. Emotions that should be concealed now fuelled the young leader as waited at the hospital.

It was surreal. Few moments ago she was preparing for bed, waiting for Velvet to call when she got back from a mission her and her Team – along with a teacher – had been out on.

The next moment, she got the call, only for the Faunus to tell her that she was at the hospital; something about a Grimm attack and a perhaps damaged rib, Ruby wasn't sure as dread kicked in and overrode her brain, causing her to quickly change and using her semblance to make her way to the hospital.

Now, she waited along with the rest of team CFVY outside the emergency room.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Ruby," Coco commented, breaking the dreadful silence. "I expected someone from team RWBY here, but I was certain it would be your dark-haired friend."

"Well…We are friends, so…"

"I'm not judging you, don't get me wrong. I'm glad that you are here for her." The brunette smiled at her. "I'm sure she will be alright. Velvet is a strong girl."

Ruby would've replied but the doors opened to reveal a smiling doctor stepping out, their minds immediately set at ease. "Your friend took a nasty hit, but she will manage. Just make sure she rests a lot, and be sure she does not participate in any mission for a week or two." He paused for a moment. "Miss Scarlatina managed to use what was left of her aura to protect her ribs, but the impact sent her tumbling and gave her a mild concuss. She can return to the academy tomorrow but tonight she should sleep here. I'll give you a few minutes."

Ruby let out a heavy sigh of release. Panic and fear gradually vanished as she calmed down and patiently waited for team CFVY to leave.

Once they had talked to Velvet, Ruby stepped inside. Silver eyes met hazel ones and the brunette beamed at the sight and beckoned the girl over.

The redhead almost leapt into her lover's arms. "I was so worried…"

"It's okay," Velvet replied, soothing her. "I just need to rest for a while. I'm still here."

 _I'm still here._

Yes, she was. And Ruby thanked the stars for that as she hugged her lover tighter. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The stepped back and took a quick look around; seeing as it was clear, they softly kissed. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah…I'll see you soon." She turned to leave. "Get well soon, alright? I was…well, it might spoil things a bit, but…I wanted to go that _that place_ again…You know, to celebrate."

Velvet immediately smiled a heart-warming smile. "I'm looking forward to it. Just wait a little while longer."

Giggling, Ruby nodded, turned to give her lover another kiss, and left.


	8. Chapter 7

**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth. This work of fiction is non-profitable.**

 _Feedback is greatly appreciated. If you liked this, be sure to leave a comment. It makes my day. Thank you._

 _ **Red Velvet**_

 _Chapter 7 – Ruby: Determination and Lewdness_

" _Velvet!" The redhead leapt into the brunette's arms, embracing her. "It's so good to see you again!"_

" _It's good to see you too, Ruby," the Faunus shyly replied. "But it's only been two weeks…"_

" _That's two weeks too long," the young leader exclaimed with a goofy grin. "But seriously, I missed you, you know. It has been boring and Yang and the others refuse to do anything! Can you believe that?!"_

" _Maybe they had their own plans…?"_

 _Ruby playfully pouted. "And not include me? That's rude of them!"_

 _Velvet giggled. "Well, that's good, no? It's what allows us to catch up, after all."_

 _She gasped. It hadn't even occurred to her. She almost wanted to thank her team for excluding her. Almost. "You're absolutely right! So, what do you want to do today?"_

" _Well, we could—"_

" _Ruby!" The girls turned to find the source of the interruption, only to be shocked by the arrival of none other than Weiss Schnee. The blanche-haired girl strode over to them, clearly unamused. "There you are! Honestly, I was starting to think that I would have to search the whole kingdom for you!"_

 _The redhead waved back, clearly fazed. "Uh…Hey, Weiss…What's up?"_

 _The heiress glared at her. "I've been looking for you for almost an hour! I was going to invite you to a shopping tour I've been planning. Recently you have complained about how we and the others haven't hung out together, so I finally decide to make an effort…and you run straight to someone else before I can even utter a single word."_

 _Ruby's gaze turned to the ground. She was happy that Weiss at least wanted to spend some time together but she and Velvet had been looking forward to seeing each other again…_

 _Her gaze shifted towards the brunette; she was dejected, clearly, but such an amazing girl would understand…_

… _Why Ruby had to prioritize her instead of Weiss._

" _Sorry, Weiss! I'm happy and all, but Velvet and I have plans!" She hugged the Faunus' arm. "Isn't that right, bestie?"_

 _Velvet and Weiss looked at her, stunned. The brunette smiled (and wasn't she a bit red around the cheeks?), however and firmly nodded as she turned to Ruby's teammate. "Yes, we were going to arcade, for starters; maybe get something to eat at the new café that recently opened?"_

" _Yay!" The redhead beamed. "Sounds like a plan! Sorry, Weiss, perhaps next time?"_

 _Not waiting for an answer, the girls left the puzzled Weiss behind._

 **/././././**

A moan filled the dark room. Then another. A string of pleasure-induced sounds had the lovers sweating and hearts beating double-speed.

Ruby arched back, supporting herself with her arms, legs spread and her lower-body in-between Velvet's legs, creating sweet friction. Needing the space, they had opted to lay out a duvet on the floor for comfort as they worked their magic and created pleasurable sparks that spread from synapse to synapse and arching up their backs.

They would have to wash the duvet after this – the damp spot between them was growing, but neither couldn't quite comprehend it as they scissored in an uneven rhythm in sheer desperation to scratch the itch that had been left unattended for weeks.

So much in a hurry were they, the girls had only shed their lower-body garments.

Fingers could only do so much until the build-up was too much.

"V-Velvet…!" Her throat was dry and raspy, yet the older girl must've found it sexy as long ears perked up and her pace quickened. "Velvet…!"

Small bundles of nerves touched and a sudden spike of pleasure suddenly spiked, zipping along the girl's backs. They fucked faster, scooting even closer, lower lips kissing.

"Ruby…!" The Faunus threw her head back, long hazel locks arching in the air. "I'm close…!"

"M-Me t-too…!" The young leader bit her lips and soon the pleasure that had been built up was about to snap and she pressed up against Velvet's sex—

The girl's shuddered; pleasure-receptors were assaulted and thighs quivered as the sweetspot between their legs tingled and rubbed against one another just right. Their frames went rigid and, creating friction still, they saw stars and cried out until muscles finally gave in.


	9. Chapter 8

**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth. This work of fiction is non-profitable.**

 _Feedback is greatly appreciated. If you liked this, be sure to leave a comment. It makes my day. Thank you._

 _ **Red Velvet**_

 _Chapter 8 – Secrets, Secrets, Tell No One…_

 _This was wrong._

 _They were friends –_ _ **best**_ _friends even – and yet these emotions that swelled up inside her were not the "I love my friend" kind, but more…_

 _Well, how do you even begin to describe it? It was the kind of emotion that had your heart in a vice grip and refusing to let go, the cause for it being the one person whom somehow nestled their way inside and made a little nest, refusing to leave._

 _Not that she hated it; rather she hated how she would be unable to tell_ _ **her**_ _. If she did, their friendship would be over._

 _The thought scared her. After everything they had been through, losing it all would be devastating._

 _But it would be just as painful to keep these feelings locked away and remain a friend. How had these feelings even come to be in the first place?_

…

 _Thinking back on their time together so far, perhaps it was pretty obvious._

 _Unfortunately, there was no way she could act upon them without risking their friendship. She would reject her and a rift would form between them, and it would only grow until the two of them no longer saw each other._

 _No. She wouldn't lose this. As much as the pain would eat away at her, she wouldn't let these feelings be known._

 _No matter how much she wanted to convey them._

 **/././././**

Ruby woke up to Velvet's smooth, caressing hand; it was warm, soft and calming her down as she nuzzled up against her lover's sleeping form, enjoying the hot breath that brushed against her face. The Faunus' hand moved over to the redhead's small back, stroking it through the black sleeveless shirt she slept in.

"Good morning," Velvet whispered. "Sleep well?"

"With you around, always," Ruby replied. "Is it time already?"

"Mm…" The brunette sounded dejected. "We should get this over with, or we will be stuck here until your team wakes up."

Stifling a giggle, Ruby nodded and hesitantly moved over to allow Velvet some room to change.

It was barely any light outside as the lovers silently slid off Ruby's bed and made their way to the door. By now they were experts at this and, like clockwork, it all went smoothly.

Without a sound, the door was unlocked and the girls stepped outside.

"So…I'll see you at breakfast then." The older girl pulled the younger one into a hug.

"As always," Ruby said, hugging back. "…I'll miss you until then."

Long ears wiggled. "And I will miss you too…so, take this to remember me by."

"Wha—" The young leader's chin was tenderly cupped and tilted up, allowing the brunette to kiss her. Ruby melted into the kiss and clung onto her upperclassman, dancing the oral tango.

They parted, a single string of saliva bridging their lips for a moment before it snapped. They looked at each other with a smile before they kissed again.

Velvet stepped back again. "I should get going. Last time I barely managed to trick Coco…"

"I understand," the redhead replied. "I'll see you later then."

"Yeah…"

Velvet turned to leave, paused, then turned back around for a third kiss before she ran off. As bittersweet as it was, Ruby smiled to herself.


	10. Chapter 9

**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth. This work of fiction is non-profitable.**

 _Feedback is greatly appreciated. If you liked this, be sure to leave a comment. It makes my day. Thank you._

 _ **Red Velvet**_

 _Chapter 9 – Confession_

 _Panic. Heart beating double-speed. Regret. Cold-sweating. Desire._

 _Conveying feelings._

 _It was evening, the hour of twilight when the sun kissed the horizon and students usually weren't out, save for them._

 _Velvet shifted nervously where she stood, with her gaze firmly glued to the ground and heart racing beneath her breast. The pain eating away at her had been far more agonizing than she had imagined and, unable to handle it, had foolishly acted upon her feelings._

 _So here they stood, two lone girls outside Beacon Academy, in deafening silence._

" _What is it you wanted to tell me, Velvet?" Ruby asked. "We've been here for a little while now…"_

 _Right. Despite the desperate desire to tell Ruby how she felt, the courage wasn't there. Fear of losing her as a friend had the Faunus trembling and heart wrenching tightly._

 _It almost made her want to puke._

" _Velvet? What's wrong? You're shaking…"_

 _Now, more than ever, these emotions ate away at the brunette that she feared she'd die on the spot._

" _I…" she managed to get out. "…I have…something I need to tell you…"_

" _Well…I know that. That's why you called me out here."_

"…"

 _This wouldn't work. The words wouldn't leave her mouth. Was it too late to pretend this was a joke and leave before her heart ruptured inside her chest?_

" _Velvet, what's wrong?!" The younger girl sounded worried. "You're crying!"_

 _Was she? Velvet brought a finger to her eyes; sure enough, it was wet. Why wouldn't the tears stop? This only made matters worse._

" _Velvet, what happened? You can tell me!"_

 _No, she apparently couldn't._

" _We are friends, aren't we?"_

…

 _Her heart collapsed and sunk into a bottomless pit. What was the point of letting her feelings be known if Ruby didn't feel the same? They were both girls after all, as well._

" _Velvet?!"_

 _The Faunus fell to her knees, eyes welling up. She shouldn't have done this – shouldn't have decided to act upon these ugly feelings – and just acted normally. The pain would've lessened, eventually. Hopefully._

 _Not that she would know now._

 _The redhead hugged her. The once warm and caring embrace that brought a smile to Velvet's lips was now only cold. "What's wrong?! What happened?!"_

"… _I can't."_

 _The young leader withdrew, her expression frightened. "What? Why not?"_

"…"

" _Velvet, tell me! Something is causing you this!"_

"…"

" _Velvet!" The girl was crying now; tears like silver starlight rolled down her cheeks and her grip on the Faunus' shoulders tightened. "I can't stand seeing you like this! Why won't you tell me?!"_

 _She tightly hugged the brunette. It was pathetic, Velvet imagined; two girls sitting outside Beacon Academy, sobbing._

 _Pitiful._

" _Please, tell me," Ruby pleaded. "Who or what is hurting you…You're my best friend, and I love you! So please…"_

"…"

 _She hadn't meant it like_ _ **that**_ _…right?_

 _It was a fool's hope. And like the fool she felt like, Velvet barely managed to whisper;_

" _I love you."_

 **/././././**

"Are you ready?" The Faunus asked. She gently squeezed Ruby's hands. "I don't waiting for a little while longer…"

The redhead giggled. "I'm ready. I think it's about time we took that step…I mean, it's been a whole year now, and it will make things easier for us, too." She stood tip-toe and kissed the older girl. "I'm ready. Are you?"

"I-It's a bit intimidating, to be honest…" Velvet replied. "But if you're here, I will manage…"

"Then let's head inside. I'm sure they are wondering why we called them there."

"Y-Yes…"

The stood in front of the door to team RWBY's room. There was chatter going on inside. Team RWBY and team CFVY were there, waiting for their missing teammates.

The girls were nervous. Holding hands, they glanced over at each other and smiled. Things would work out, it was only a matter of making things easier for everyone.

It was funny how things had led up to this moment; a single spark of mutual interest had made them friends, a relationship that wouldn't be forgotten. Their bond had grown, blossomed into an actual relationship that had been tried and tested as time passed.

They had experienced joy and sorrow, laughed and cried together, and while the future is uncertain, it looked nonetheless promising. Nothing lasts forever, but they were still young and had more than enough time to take care of this relationship, make sure it grew right and talk whenever their opinions clashed and, more importantly, not keep any secrets from each other.

They were ready – ready to take on the first big obstacle in their way.

Ruby opened the door and as soon as they stepped inside, all eyes were upon them – then their interlocked hands – and it was clear that the gathered teams were shocked, confused, and at a loss for words. But it was time.

"H-Hello, everyone…" Velvet began. "Thank you for coming…"

"Sorry for calling you all here on such short notice," Ruby then said. She gave her lover's hand a squeeze. "But we have something to tell you…"

And once this obstacle was conquered, they would be alright for a long time coming.

 _ **The End.**_

 _ **/././**_

 _ **/././**_

 _ **/././**_

 _ **/././**_

 _ **/././**_

 _ **/././**_

 _ **/././**_

 _Epilogue_

"Well," Yang began. "Took them long enough, right?"

Blake softly chuckled. "Indeed. I had my suspicions, but I'm happy they finally told everyone." She paused. "At least they told everyone, unlike us."

Yang grinned and paced around the now empty room. Everyone had left after a small "congratulations" party that had been thrown spontaneously upon hearing the news and, while majority of people had been happy for the couple, Weiss had been less responsive during the whole thing. Coco had been very supportive, going as far as slapping the couple on their buts with a "Good hustle you two", whatever that meant.

"Yeah...I guess we will have to wait a little longer until this has cooled down. You think Weiss will be alright?" the brawler asked.

"I'm sure she'll cope," Blake replied. "Right now, she just needs some time alone to think things over."

"Yeah, I guess…It's funny, though," Yang said. "Ruby and I truly are sisters, what with the same taste in women and all!"

The cat-Faunus eyed her. "…You both like the dark-haired types?"

The golden-haired brawler sat down next to Blake, arm slung over the latter's shoulders as she kissed her. "With a bit of animal in them. Say, I have an idea…"

"Hm?"

"Wanna do it in Ruby's bed? I _really_ want to get back at her for using my mine that time."

"They should've been cleaning those sheets, you'd think…" Blake rolled her eyes with a slight smile. "Sure. There's no stopping you when you're in the mood anyway."

Yang grinned and stood up, pulling her lover and carrying her bridal style. "Yang's going in!"

* * *

 _Thank you for reading. I have to admit, writing short chapters like this was fun. Perhaps I do another one. What do you think? Let me know in a review._


End file.
